Lurlinemas Morning
by Faeyero Tiggular
Summary: It's Lurlinemas morning and Elphaba is still missing that one part that would make her life perfect. Is Lurline the one who safes the day? (I know, vague summery. Just read it, okay?) Please read the AN. Oneshot.


**Hello everyone!**

**First, never write fanfics on your phone... I had finished this story, almost, and it accidentally didn't safe… So now I'm having quite a temper. ;/ Happy that I could type it again though.**

**I didn't want to make things awkward, so sorry if I did. Anyways, this thing was rated M (pardon me, I'm bad at ratings but I wanted to be safe, you know). But it's changed back to a T rating. My dear friend is a great psychologist (student) so trust me. ;) Otherwise you can blame her, of course. *Wicked grin***

**I don't even know why I wrote this thing. Probably because I had a late night, given the fact that I'm adopted (you'll see why) and because it's Christmas morning. (When I wrote this, the site didn't work with me and I couldn't get it uploaded...)**

**Oh well, I want to shout out for Maddy and Elizabeth (own name, because I think that shows more respect) better known as the Ultimate Queen of Cliffies and Musicgal3. Their amazing one-shots in the story Merry Lurlinemas by Dutchtralian Twins are just perfect and you need to read them!**

**I've updated Oscar's Letters too! :) So I'm definitely not depressed. Have a merry (belated) Lurlinemas!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had a life like Elphaba (the good things, of course, like Fiyero *hint**hint*) as I wish that I owned Wicked, which I do not.**

* * *

**Lurlinemas Morning**

"Oh Oz, Fiyero..." she moaned breathlessly.

"Here," he said wiping the sweat off her forehead, pulling her close.

She nestled herself into his arms while drifting off to sleep. Feebly she kissed his shoulder one last time to tell him that she loved him. He sighed happily and fell asleep as well.

There they lay in the aftermath of their passionate lovemaking, fast asleep. Prince Fiyero and princess Elphaba, married and rulers to be. Another hot and steamy night with damp of liquids of desire and satisfaction emerging from their bedroom.

Elphaba had turned out to be infertile, which she was really upset about for a long period. All she wanted was making Fiyero happy and even though he was a man, sex didn't seem the solution for everything. She wanted a heir for him, because, after all, that was what he needed, she had thought. And the fact that she would never be a mother anyways nagged at her conscience, telling her that she was a failure. They'd been over this conversation a million of times and they'd always ended up having a good long night together and to repeat all that the moment they'd wake up. Not wanting to face the daylight ever again, facing the hard and painful truth. Just keep on trying and hoping that love would bring the gift eventually. But she needed something else to fill the gap, too, something like a good talk or him reading to her from a book, sitting on a couch in the huge royal library. Not that she didn't enjoy the presence of her husband being so close, in fact, she needed him every once in a while to convince herself that she was worth it. And so he told her the next morning, their second Lurlinemas morning. When they were alone, though together in the huge wooden bed where everything was a mess from the previous night.

* * *

"Fae," he murmured.

"Mmm?" she responded, half asleep.

"You know, love, that you're worth it. With or without the lovemaking."

She was suddenly awake and alert, thinking of where he was going with this conversation. "How'd you come to say such a thing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because it's true and I want you to know that."

"But why on Lurlinemas morning?"

Her one hand rested on his strong and muscular chest, her eyes studying the sapphire marks all over his body. She wove the fingers of her other hand in his hair, softly massaging his scalp.

"I want you to be happy, Fae." He closed his eyes, kissing her forehead softly.

"You make no sense," she told him.

"Did I ever?" he tried to joke.

They lay there for a moment, in silence.

"You… You don't have to say that to make me happy," she suddenly said, pulling away slightly.

"What?" he asked slightly alarmed.

She turned away, closing her eyes, but it was too late. Fiyero had already caught the tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I'm such a failure…" she whispered almost inaudible.

"I beg you, pardon?" He tried to pull her to him but she moved further away.

"Don't even try and lie to me. I know, you want to try and keep loving me. Please leave me now, divorce and marry someone else. Someone fertile." The last words sounded more bitter than she had wanted them to be, but it was true, after all.

"Sorry?" he said, trying to wrap his mind around the things she was telling him. "I love you, Fae. I could never love someone else," he said honestly.

"That's exactly the point," she told him. "You're just too brainless to see. That's why I am the one leaving, because you'll only realize what this is about when you're a middle-aged man." With that she climbed out of the bed, shivering by the feeling of the silken sheets brushing her bare skin.

Despite the fact that he was totally stunned by his wife's actions he chuckled and said, "And where did you want to go without any clothes?"

The huge wardrobe they shared was on the other side of the hall and she had forgotten to take a bathrobe with her. After they had dinner with Fiyero's parents last night, they'd gone upstairs, showering and right afterwards their routine to the bed. Fiyero had told the servants to take their clothes to wash them. She didn't like the idea of getting seen by anyone beside Fiyero. Besides, it was five in the morning, she realized.

She faltered.

"Damn."

"Just let me say something first. Then you can leave all you want."

She stared out of the window, shaking her head to resist the urge to just give in again and let him have her. Him telling her that everything would be alright and that he loved her, just the way she was. Not wanting to look in those drugging sapphire eyes of him, the pleading look she would find, hurt, sometimes, but never regret.

This time his eyes were filled with determent as he spoke, fierceness in his voice, "Fae, what is so difficult for you to just accept that I love you? I want you to be happy, with or without me. With or without children."

"Fiyero, I –"

"My whole life is about you. If it's not with me, okay, so be it, if you're happy. But I like, no, I want to be the one you love. The one who makes your life a little bit brighter and better. The one who takes care of your needs, in any way."

It was like if he was saying his wedding vows, only with more passion and devotion than she'd ever seen him in. She hated to admit, but she couldn't do anything than believe him. She already became weak in her knees and it was only a matter of seconds before she'd give in.

"So it's not about sex? Or children." she couldn't help but ask.

"I prefer to call it 'making love' and no, it is not. It's about your needs, like I said. Though I think you need me, too, in that way, every once in a while, don't you?" He was grinning by now, knowing that he had won her over already.

She blushed a darker shade of green.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

"No really, I hate you, Yero."

His heart soared by hearing this nickname.

"No, you don't and we both know it, Fae."

"You're such a brainless fool." She tried the hardest not to give in.

"Just let me love you, please?" he almost begged her. Given the fact that he was becoming crazy, having to look at his wife standing there in all her glory.

She sighed in defeat, climbing back into the bed with him. Before she knew she was kissing him, almost desperately and with so much passion and need that they were soon lost in each other. Wanting to give each other the satisfaction and love they needed so badly.

* * *

Later, when they woke up again the sun was coming through the curtains. Elphaba got up but lay down again with a groan.

"What is it?"

"I hate to admit, but I'm sore. You most definitely weren't gentle." She said, a smile playing around the corners of her lips.

"You were the one demanding this time."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I know, Yero. And I don't regret it, I'll just have to deal with it."

He smiled upon seeing his wife happy again, then reached under the bed. He handed her a nightgown and a bathrobe.

She raised an eyebrow, "Wait, bathrobe? But how?"

He laughed, "Under the bed, Fae. Who's the brainless one again?"

She smirked and hit him with a pillow.

"Ouch! Where was that for?" he demanded, but they were both laughing.

"You deserved it," she declared.

"For having a wife being brainless?" he challenged her, knowing that if she had a good mood she could accept the joke.

"I love you."

"You're confusing."

She glared at him, but then kissed him deeply.

A knock on the door.

"Master Fiyero?" It was Manda, one of the maids but more like a good friend to the royal family. She sounded concerned. "I think you two should get downstairs and look what we got there."

Elphaba, curious as always was already out of the bed, grabbing Fiyero's arm. "Come on, hurry up!"

* * *

When they came into the kitchen Fiyero raised his eyebrow. On the table lay a little bundle of cloth and it was moving slightly. Elphaba however, was already next to it to have a close look at what it could be.

"Sweet Lurline," she gasped.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"It's a baby," she whispered.

She carefully unwrapped the blankets from the little creature she was now holding in her arms. Her eyes filled with tears when the baby closed its fragile fingers around her thumb. The baby opened its eyes and looked straight into Elphaba's large, questioning, brown-chocolate ones.

"Here's a note," Fiyero said.

"What's in it?" Manda asked.

"Take good care of this little miracle. That's all."

"Where did you find him... Or her, Manda?" Fiyero looked at the older woman.

"Her," Elphaba said softly.

"Esmay found it. He wants to wish you a merry Lurlinemas too," Manda answered.

"Esmay. Lurline," Elphaba echoed, staring into the baby's eyes.

Esmay was one of Elphaba's best friends. He was a beautiful Deer, living in the forest next to the royal gardens. Elphaba talked a lot with him, when she needed some time alone. The subject about her being unfertile was also a thing she discussed with him. He understood her and wanted her to be happy too. So when he'd found the little orphan this morning, he'd brought it to the gates where Manda took it from him.

Lost in thought Elphaba suddenly felt Fiyero's strong arms around her, whispering in her ear, "She's beautiful, mother."

She looked at him, unsure what to think by that last word.

"I think Lurline has brought us a Lurlinemas gift, Fae."

She would've scolded him for that, because she did not believe in anything in Oz beside her love for Fiyero, but instead she smiled gratefully up at him.

"Happy Lurlinemas, love."

"Happy Lurlinemas."

* * *

**If you liked it, Maddy and Elizabeth, I'd like to dedicate it to you, because you're both great writers! Please review?**


End file.
